


sonshine dance

by johnhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single dad Johnny, baby hyuck, lapslock, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnhyucks/pseuds/johnhyucks
Summary: Johnny thinks that his baby is going to be a dance genius when he grows up.





	sonshine dance

johnny had known from the moment he had seen his little baby wiggle his tiny legs along to the sound of him playing the piano, that music and even dance was probably going to be a big part of his son's life.

as soon as donghyuck had been able to grip onto the edge of johnny's couch and stabilise his little baby legs, he had taken to wiggling his little hips along to the sound of his father's piano playing.  
donghyuck would wiggle along to the tune that johnny was playing on the piano whilst simultaneously letting out soft little giggles. donghyuck seemed to particularly love when his father would get fancy and play michael jackson's beat it, he would dance extra enthusiastically and try to clap his hands in time with the piano.

johnny's heart melts at the sight every single time, and it further reinforces the idea that donghyuck was destined to be a dancer. even johnny's best friend kun agreed with the idea that his little baby was going to be a dancer in the future.

it was soon after donghyuck's second birthday had passed when johnny had decided that it was the perfect time to sign donghyuck up for some sort of dance class. after extensively researching the types of classes that were available locally to him as well as watching a large number of baby dance class videos online -for research purposes of course- he ends up choosing baby ballet classes. 

johnny had figured that this was probably the best way to properly introduce donghyuck to dancing and to see if it was actually going to be something that donghyuck would be interested in. it also turned out to be a good opportunity for donghyuck to interact with people other than just himself, kun and renjun.

as soon as the class had gotten into the swing of things, it was clear to see that donghyuck was born to dance. donghyuck took to being in a new environment where he was surrounded by new people amazingly well, he was all soft smiles and enthusiasm from the very start of the class. as soon as the teacher had started giving instructions to the kids, donghyuck listened to the teacher with rapt attention. 

johnny noticed donghyuck scrunch his nose and a look of determination took over his little face, this made a warm feeling seep through johnny's body.

johnny had initially been planning to wait in his car for the hour and a half that donghyuck would be in dance class, his plan had been that he would reply to some work-related emails and try to finally make some progress with the new book he was writing at the moment.

this plan had flown out of the window the minute he had chosen to peek into the little window that looked into the practice room, in order to make sure that donghyuck was still enjoying himself before he left.  
the moment johnny had seen donghyuck stretching and warming up with the others in the class, he had quickly changed his mind and told himself that he would just stand outside the room for a little while so he could see how donghyuck was doing and then he'd go out to his car. 

it had now been 20 minutes since johnny had said this to himself yet here he was, still hiding outside the class secretly watching donghyuck as he danced along to the moves that the teacher had been previously showing them. it wasn't until he grabbed his phone which he had felt buzz in his pocket, that he came to the realisation that he had been stood watching donghyuck dance for almost an hour now. 

johnny had just slid his phone back into his pocket after having replied to a message from kun, confirming that he and donghyuck would be over after donghyuck's lesson for a late lunch, it's as he's looking in on the class again that he notices the pride and warmth that has been radiating throughout his entire being while watching donghyuck dance, he realises that he’s never been more proud of anyone or anything in his life. 

it was coming up to the end of the lesson johnny had just finished replying to some emails about work when he hears the door to the practice room open, he quickly pockets his phone and wanders into the room. he tries his hardest to act nonchalant and pretends that he wasn't just stood outside the room watching his baby dances his little socks off. he slowly makes his way over to donghyuck and his dance teacher.

after a quick word with the teacher about how she thought donghyuck had done, johnny makes his way over to donghyuck and swiftly scoops him up in his arms and peppers his face in kisses, he quickly grabs donghyuck's stuff and begins making their way out of the room and towards the car. 

while johnny is securing donghyuck into his car seat he asks him how he found the class and if he had a good time, donghyuck quickly and easily replies back, "of course i did daddy, you saw me!!!, didn't you see me?? wasn't i good dad!!" and johnny can't seem to control the embarrassed giggle that leaves him or the blush that rises on his cheeks when he realises that he had been caught watching his son. he had thought that he had been subtle and was well hidden, but it turns out that perhaps he wasn't as subtle as he thought and in the end donghyuck had known he had been outside the entire time. johnny also can't seem to stop the warm feeling that slowly takes over his body when he realises just how proud he is of his little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> so this took me way too long to write and i'm not sure if i'm satisfied with it but here we are.
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated or leave me your thoughts/just come say hi [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyunatwt)


End file.
